


Love and blood

by Sargentinvaderbrony



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Flashbacks, Mommy Issues, Murder, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentinvaderbrony/pseuds/Sargentinvaderbrony
Summary: Rose Mary Tilàch had a good childhood with her Mother Sarasa and Her father Rubevick, when her father came back from a visiting The Sakamaki he got her a stuff bunny which Rosemary was so happy with the bunny she named her bunny Ichi. One day her life changed forever when her father died and her Mother changed around Rosemary, Rosemary did the most unthinkable thing where she runs away.





	1. Running from the mess

Rosemary runs away from home holding her bunny Ichi covered in blood hoping nobody seen her, once she finally made it to the beach she can finally take a breath holding her bunny "we finally made it Ichi." She said after calming down as the Moonlight shines on the calm ocean waters .

 

RoseMary looks around the beach, she finds a teddy bear wearing an eyepatch with a cute light pink vest sitting down on the rock "who's bear is this?" She asked looking at the bear before she touched it looking for the name and owner but it said nothing "look Ichi friend to keep you company." Rosemary said setting them both down before she gets in the water wearing her blood stained clothes.

 

she gets in the water and washed her body feeling all fresh after the incident at home, she let's her mind clear up and the troubles melt away in the water while she goes underwater to swim but she has to keep an eye on Ichi and her new teddy friend "it looks like they are both getting along." Rosemary said to herself before she sticks her head underwater again to wash her Green and purple ombre hair .

 

Rosemary sticks her out of the water to breath but she noticed a young boy with purple hair taking Ichi and the bear "Hey you!!" Rosemary called out swimming back to land as quickly as she can before he takes off "that's my bunny your holding." she said heading towards him as he threw Ichi at her "hey that was not nice." Rosemary said picking up all annoyed at him already "keep your bunny off teddy it's all messy and smells like blood and-" Kanato was about to finish but takes Ichi out of her hands "hey give her back!" Rosemary said trying to get her bunny back but started to licked the blood stains on the stuff bunny "What are you doing to Ichi you sicko!?" Rosemary getting all irritated with Kanato but see's his  fangs "I was cleaning up your bunny you pathetic trespasser." Kanato said giving Ichi back to Rosemary but she didn't say anything "if your going to be standing here trespasser, you should leave right now if you know what's best for you." he said causing Rosemary's face to get red and embarrassed "oh sorry about that.." Rosemary said softly feeling ashamed for trespassing.

 

O "I'm very sorry I'll have to go now."  Rosemary said taking Ichi and leaves but was stopped, Kanato takes her hand pulling her close to smell her "what are you doing!?" Rosemary asked loudly blushing while the young boy smells her and sighs "so this is not your blood?" he asked softly "this blood has a mix of lilac." Kanato started to notice Rosemary's mother's perfume scent on her "w..what are you talking about?" Rosemary asked nervous hoping he doesn't tell on her "it's like you killed someone." Kanato said "no I didn't kill someone I swear!!" Rosemary said trying to get Kanato off but she couldn't "tell me human, your trying to run away are you?" Kanato asked looking at her in the eyes  "I am a human but I have a name and that is Rosemary, now can you let me go please!?" Rosemary demanded trying to get him causing Kanato to laugh "ahh I love it when you pathetic humans like you Rosemary struggling after what you did." he kept on laughing "OKAY FINE I DID IT NOW LET ME GO PLEASE WHOEVER YOU ARE!!" Rosemary yelled out trying to struggle but it was no use, her entire life is over.

 

Kanato licks her neck causing Rosemary to yelp  "stop with that annoying sound you humans make." Kanato said annoyed before he licks her neck enjoying the scent of blood "if it didn't have a lilac scent I would drain your blood." he said softly before Rosemary finally gets Kanato off of her "now tell me please who are you?" Rosemary asked covering her neck as He sighs "you humans always ruin the fun, I'm Kanato Sakamaki." He said all annoyed as Rosemary started to feel like she heard the name before but finally remembers "wait do you know anyone by the name Rubvrick Tilàch?" Rosemary asked "Just forget about it." Kanto said walking away with teddy in his arms "let's go Teddy before Reiji Gets mad at us about being late." he sais walking away "Wait don't leave me who is Reiji?" Rosemary asked wanting to know more about the Sakamaki's "why should you know." Kanato said looking at Rosemary all annoyed knowing she should keep her mouth shut "well it's just...never mind." Rosemary said trying not to sound like a stalker.

 

Kanato sighs looking at teddy "do you think we should let this worthless Rosemary human come with us teddy?" Kanato asked teddy "we should, is it because of that stupid stuffed bunny she has?" he asked before looking at Rosemary sighing "teddy said you and the bunny should come with us." Kanato said "really Ichi and I?" Rosemary asked all shocked "yes we should go now before Reiji will get mad at me and teddy for being late and close to curfew." Kanato said walking while Rosemary follows him.

 


	2. Running from the mess

Rosemary walks in the mansion after Kanato opens the door for her, the mansion is empty and quiet "so is this where he lives Ichi?" she asked Ichi quietly looking around until she see's a guy in a fedora passed out on the ground. Rosemary quickly goes over to him "excuse me are you okay?" Rosemary asked shaking the guy gently waking him up but he's not "hello are you okay!?" she asked again but this time a little louder so he can hear him but no response so she checks on his pulse, but he is cold like Kanato when he grabbed her "I.. Ichi he's cold and he doesn't have a pulse!" Rosemary said to Ichi all shocked feeling her adrenalin rush "what should we do what if he's dead!?" Rosemary asked her stuffed bunny while the adrenalin kicks in "do CPR, well I guess we'll have to give it a try." she said putting Ichi down and  started pressed on his chest.

 

 

She pressed on his chest until the guy in the fedora grabs her hand causing Rosemary to scream "now now ,no need to be making all that noise now." he said giggling while Rosemary struggles  but he pulls her closer to her smelling her "mmm...what lovely scent you have, I can tell you will taste good Bitch Chan." he said softly "Stop get away no!!" Rosemary kept on struggling hard hoping he would get off her, he started to lick her neck causing Rosemary to yelp out louder but struggles more to get him off her "no use bitch chan." Laito said softly licking her neck more "ahh so tasty bitch chan...I can't wait to see how tasty your blood will be." he said softly embracing Rosemary's scent which has the scent of her mothers blood causing Rosemary to scream and struggle "keep struggling bitch chan all you want but that won't stop me from finding out how sweet and tasty you are." Laito said softly before he was about to suck on her neck.

 

 

"Laito what do you think you are doing to the human?" an older guy wearing glasses said "come on Reiji, bitch chan smells so delicious that I can't resist it." Laito said all pouty "that is not how we treat guest, let her go and get off the ground at once." Reiji said sounding a little bossy "fine have it your way but I can't wait until next time bitch chan." Laito said letting her go. Reiji helps her get up "I'm sorry for Laito's behavior human." Reiji said dusting her half dried outfit "it's okay and my name is Rosemary and this is my bunny Ichi." Rosemary said picking up Ichi "and your cold and wet, I wonder where you have been and how you got here." Reiji said looking at Kanato while he looks at his teddy not saying anything "come Rosemary, I'll get you and your Ichi all dried and warm." Reiji said walking to the living room while Rosemary follows "can't wait to see you again Bitch chan." Laito said giggling softly but Kanato didn't say anything still.

 

The living room is filled with the sound of crackling burning wood in the fire place, Rosemary sits down on the couch holding Ichi tightly hoping Reiji doesn't lick her like Kanato did at the beach. Reiji pours hot tea in two tea cups from the teapot before handing a cup to her "thanks." Rosemary said softly drinking the tea. Reiji sits across from her "so Rosemary, where did you come from?" Reiji asked causing Rosemary to stop drinking her tea "l was just walking to the beach and.." Rosemary didn't finish the sentence, she didn't want to tell Reiji what she did to her mother and doesn't want to talk about it but Kanato found her at the beach embracing the scent of Lilac which it's her mother's perfume "well...I uh I...I went skinny dipping because the moon is beautiful when it shines on the water like a sun." Rosemary said getting more red hoping Reiji bought it  "no that wasn't it, your hiding something Rosemary and I know you are." Reiji said while Rosemary knows the jig is up "Okay fine I'II tell you win.." Rosemary holds Nanie "it's up Ichi...were going to get in huge trouble for doing this but do you know someone by the name of Rubevik Tilàch?" Rosemary asked.

 

 

Reiji was going to say something but was Interrupted "Hey Reiji who is this?" Ayato said coming in grabbing Rosemary from behind causing tea to spill on her leg leaving a burn "aww did I burn you grape head?" Ayato asked all playful pout before laughing "really Ayato why did you come in here and grabbed her like that and making her spill her tea?" Reiji asked sighing rubbing his forehead "what do you mean tea? let me guess you poisoned grape head's tea did you?" Ayato said laughing "what you poisoned me!?" Rosemary said getting Ayato off of her "stop grabbing me like that!" she picks up Ichi already annoyed. "what is going on!?" Subaru said all angry hitting the wall "I was sleeping until there is too much noise!" he noticed Rosemary "and who let her in!?" Rosemary looks at Subaru all scared "um uh..I'm very sorry uh.." Rosemary said softly holding Ichi tightly "You say your sorry but your not and don't you uh me like you dumb!" Subaru said still angry.

 

 

"Rubevik Tilàch...I heard that name before but I can't remember who is he." Reiji said trying to think "Rubevik Tilàch met up with father since we were kids." Shu said laying down with his headphones in his ears "He came to visit us before father pulled Rubevik to the side and go somewhere private in the mansion to talk, Rubevik was a doctor that would make any medicines that can cure from any diseases and he also used to work with father before Rubevik would travel the world for his medical business." he explained "so he only has a wife and a daughter." Reiji said "by the name Sarsa and has an only child name Rosemary...now I remember now." Rosemary went a little pale when she heard her mother's name "wait...you guys are the Sakamaki are you?" Rosemary asked "I'll introduce you to the others." Reiji said "this is Shu my oldest brother, you already met me I am Reiji, Ayato my half brother, you already met Laito my half brother as well, Kanato that you met and found you  is also my half brother, and finally Subaru which he is my half brother." Rosemary looks at the brothers but Kanato is still no where and Laito is planning another fake death so he can taste her blood "well, I am Rosemary and this is by stuff bunny Ichi...and I got one more questions are you all vampires?" Rosemary asked "yes we are, why do ask that?" Reiji asked "so you can throw garlic or holy water Grape head because, that doesn't work on us." Ayato said laughing "what so no garlic, cross or the sun kill any one of you?" Rosemary asked holding Ichi tighter "apparently not." Reiji said getting up to get the spilled cup "if you heard from stories it is very impossible to kill vampires like us even in the sun light it won't leave a single burn marks on us or we turn into ashes." Reiji explains " and if we eat garlic it won't kill us."

 

 

Rosemary gets up and heads to the door "look, it was nice giving me the tea and warm me up but I got to go." Rosemary said opening the door "so you can go back to the ocean Tilàch?" Reiji asked stopping her from leaving "you aren't going anywhere, you will be staying here with us you and your stuffed rabbit." Reiji said gripping into her arm "I'll lead you to your room but if you try to escape or leave, we'll drink you until you are nothing but bones do you understand?" Rosemary nodded yes "good." Reiji said "now let me show you to your room." Reiji said leaving the room while Rosemary follows him leaving the living room.


	3. Be Our guest

Rosemary follows Reiji in the dark hallways to her new room, The oil lantern Reiji has eliminated the darkness a little bit "from now on Rosemary, you and your stuff bunny will stay with us." Reiji said after breaking the silence " wait stay with you and your brothers?" She asked "yes but there will be some rules here and you will listen to them understood?" he asked while she nodded "Yes um...Reiji." she said holding Ichi a little tightly feeling scared because they are vampires and nothing won't kill them not even a cross or garlic like in the stories her mother used to read to her back when her father was alive and back when Sarsa used to be sweet and nice like any other mothers.

 

 

after walking in the mansion halls Reiji opens up the guest room "this is where you will be sleeping, clothes are in the closet and the accessories in the vanity." he said while Rosemary walks in "it looks really nice." she said touching the mattress checking if the mattress is  real or a coffin but it's not "and if you are thinking like in the stories we do not sleep in a coffin, the two people that are sleeping in a coffin is Ayato and Subaru." Reiji said getting a little bit annoyed "if you need anything I'll be up all night to make sure if everyone is asleep." he said before leaving "and also if I were you, you better get changed and cleaned up before going to bed." Reiji closed the door and left leaving Rosemary a little scared because of the coffin and the Sakamaki brothers.

 

 

after taking a nice warm bath and putting on a night gown Rosemary heads to bed holding her plush bunny tightly "I..Ichi do think when we wake up we'll be vampire breakfast?" she asked softly talking to Ichi like she always do ever since she got Ichi as a gift from Rubevik, "Rosemary tried her best to stay awake but she felt her eyes get heavy from the adrenalin and running all the way to the beach so she closed her eyes a drifted to sleep. while she is sleeping Rosemary started to dream, she was dreaming about blood splattered on the walls and pours into the ground. a big pool of blood from the wooden floor started to bubble and comes out a stabbed pregnant woman lunging at Rosemary and grabbing her tightly to where she gets blood and feels her neck bones starting to crack. Rosemary wakes up quickly rubbing her neck while cold sweat drips.

 

 

The next morning Rosemary slowly wakes up not realizing she is still at the Sakamaki mansion with the rest of the brothers 'oh thank god I'm still alive and not vampire food.' she thought to herself while she get's out of bed and makes the bed, once she is showered and clean Rosemary puts on new fresh clothes starting her first day and new life at the mansion with the vampires aka the Sakamaki vampires but she has a little feeling with the other brother with a teddy bear that he has in his arms at all times and that is Kanato.

 

 

Rosemary puts on her tights and shoes taking Ichi with her "come on Ichi let's start our first day while we can before we become vampire food." she said to her bunny and left her new room to look for a dining room


End file.
